Tragedy at SM: Aftermath
by Clean writer
Summary: Sequil to Finn Joins the SM?. With Ike's death which we saw unfold comes the heartache and grief to one Smasher in Particular. Samus' life could be forever changed by the passing of the one man who touched her heart. Is Ike really dead? Rated for safety of the audience.
1. Samus' Misery

**This is the sequel I promised. Part of this chapter is about life for Samus after Ike died. I highly recommend that you read _Finn Joins the SM?_ first. This story will have a better ending. It still will have Finn and Bonnie as important characters. Disclaimer: I don't Adv. Time or SSB.**

* * *

 **Previously:** "Our new smashers are Finn, Will, and Alice; our new staff member is Bonnie." "I love you Samus." "If you get into a tight spot, use this, it will get you out." "You should be out by now...wait...Connors!" "Ike will be missed." _One question still lingers, what about that small chance that Ike would be alive?_

 **Samus' POV:** Ike's death: most likely the worst experience I've had since coming to SM. It's really hard losing the one man who had touched your heart. It's been a month and I feel no better than I did a month ago. Life has just about become unbearable. I go back into one of my funk moods. Master Hand is giving me time to heal. Whenever I feel down, I read his paper again. And I go to his 'grave', which is just a tombstone with his name on it. I think about why Ike did what he did. I also think about what our future would have been like. "I know you are still grieving, but I can't let you be inactive in the brawls much longer. I can guarantee a couple more weeks, you might be able to get a month, but I can't go further than that. You need to be able to come to terms with Ike's death." Master Hand tells me. I try but it is difficult, losing the one person who could make you smile against your will. That one guy that makes your heart leap out of your chest. Now that Ike's gone, I keep seeing more of the likes of Captain Falcon and Snake, who is no longer a member of the Smash Mansion as of currently. Not only do I have to deal with my one true love's death, but also have to deal with two idiots who won't stop bothering me. I have been getting more suitors against my will. Some of "them" just want to try and help alleviate the pain, but others want me, as they fight over who gets me. Life is getting worse and worse. I don't know how much longer I can put a fake smile and pretend everything is fine. I don't know how much longer before I can't stand life. I can't move on. I'd rather die than look for another guy.

 **Will's POV:** It's really hard to loose a comrade, a brother-in-arms. Connors has been sentenced to death, we decided that my blade would kill him, since Ike's blade is nowhere to be found. I get ready, and I slice his head off. And that is the end of Glenn Connors, the traitor. Bowser and Gannondorf, otherwise known as Browser and Gannondork, were killed in the explosion Ike created. All the evil ones are dead, Ashera's body was somehow mortal, and she died too. The Litch has been defeated. We are fairly certain that Ike is dead, but the one question still lingers. I'm helping to prepare simulations to visualize the possibility that Ike is still alive. Everyone who respected Ike is trying to help Samus. She isn't doing well.

 **Samus' POV:** I keep getting suitors and I can't shake them off. Most of them are visitors. I miss Ike as it is, and these bone heads bring it to a whole new level. The day they understand that I will never go for any of them is the day I celebrate. In order to rid myself of these idiots, I must go to the Hospital Wing. They ask what's wrong and I tell them why I am there. They want me to talk to the Dr. Mario so I wait for him. He does a few tests and tells me I'll be on medical excuse for the brawls. He also suggests that I stay away from everyone except those whom I consider close to me. I give him a list of people and he will call them in and explain that they are the only ones except Master Hand and himself that were allowed to see me, at least until I am feeling better. I hope this will keep Falcon and Snake away, along with the other "real" suitors, not the ones who try and help. I wait for the doc to create a diversion so I can go to my room unnoticed. He somehow manages to get every smasher, visitor, and personnel out of the hall I will be using to get to my room. Master Hand escorts me to my room, and he hands me a picture of Ike and says when I get lonely to look at the picture and feel Ike's presence. I take the picture and I decide that I should eat something so I get out the pans, foods, and spices and I get cooking. Alice, Bonnie, Peach, Lucina, Robin (F), and Zelda come and check on me. They also were fighting the suitors for me. They were among the people I listed as "okay". I hear a little bit of noise and I ask what's going on. "Well, Master Hand decided to add a double security feature to the complex you will be staying in, it has a card reader and a camera identification. He also is adding a feature that you can decide if you want company or not. If you don't Dr. Mario will come and make sure you aren't feeling suicidal or very depressed and if you pass, then he will push a button that won't allow anyone except the master card holders: himself and Master Hand, from entering. It should be finished in a few hours, then we will move everything of yours in there." Zelda says. I am okay with it because I know it is for my benefit.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1: Samus' Misery in the story _Tragedy at SM: Aftermath_. Chapter 2 coming up.**


	2. What about the Blade?

**Here's Chapter 2: What About the Blade? This chapter is about Ike's comrades. Sorry for the long delay. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

 **Will's POV:** Bill, Finn, Alice and I are briefing. We finally were able to go the site of the death of Ike, which was preserved by some friends that were able to preserve the scene as if it were fresh. All we really see is ash, and a few splinters. We also happen to find a few blessed weapons. One thing that is mysterious is the fact that Ragnell is not present. The blade is blessed and is indestructible, how could Ike's blade be gone? Unless Ike was not completely gone away and somehow managed to take his sword with him. But the question remains, if Ike is alive, then Where? If we can locate him, then we can make the journey and succeed in getting Ike back. Pinpointing Ike's location will be the trick. We may be able to track the possibility using modern tech advances, we may also have our Mages and Sages track him down using magic. Heck, even Robin may be able to track him using a tome. I doubt that modern tech will be able to track Ike, especially being as he could be in a alternate dimension. But we will try the modern tech. I can almost guarantee it won't work. We mustn't let anyone know what we are doing, because it might cause an outbreak, especially among all of the ones who now are happy Ike is dead. Time has turned the pages and has made Ike the enemy of some, an enemy they don't want to return. Among this group is oddly enough Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Pit, and a few others. For some reason, we can't get Browser and Ganondork kicked out for their involvement with the disturbance of peace and the plot to over-run Smash Mansion. Master Hand is the only other one who knows of our plans, and he says if we can get Ike back, there will be evidence against them. We figured that we would try the modern technology first. We set up parameters, and set the equipment up. We didn't see anything that would resemble Ike. So the other method is at hand. We have Robin prepping for the spell. He will be ready when we need the spell. We will be ready in a few days. We get our camping gear ready. We will be done by the time Robin is ready to track Ike. Nobody will know except us, Smash Mansion's administration, and the Robins. The equipment is ready, we are ready, and the Robins are ready. Robin and his counterpart are ready. They are going to attempt to locate Ike, or much rather, his sword. Ragnell has a distinct magical signature. Thus making it easy locate where he is. We know where he is. The Robins will accompany me, for it is only me and them that can go. I will confront Ike personally, The Robins will stay at the camp we have. We leave on the morrow.

 **Bill's POV:** We are prepared for the journey that will be taken. We have located the whereabouts of Ike. The only one who knows other than us is Master Hand. If word got out, chaos would occur. Thus we must keep it a secret. The location is locked, William and the Robins are going alone. They are just about ready to depart.

* * *

 **A short chapter, but Chapter 3 will be longer. Sorry for the Delay.**


	3. The Journey

**Chapter 3: The Journey. Disclaimer: I don't own any affiliated content.**

* * *

 **Day 1 (Will's POV):** We are preparing to leave. Only the few that are know of the plan are bidding us farewell; Bill, Finn, and Alice are running the operation from SM. We have everything we need. Master Hand is covering for our disappearance. We go to the area where he last disappeared. Using magic, we will be able to get a few days away from where he was located. Once we get there, we will proceed with caution, for we know not what we will face. Once we estimate that we are a day's journey to where he is, I will take a few provisions and make the trek alone.  
We are now in the same universe that Ike is in. We start our Trek. The Robins are following the directions from the tome. It is glowing and showing us the trail. After guessing it was about dinner time, we stop and cook. The female Robin surprisingly can cook really well, so me and the other Robin get camp set up. Robin (F) has dinner done by the time we have camp completely set up. We eat and talk about our strategy. Then we are done with dinner and getting ready for bed. At this point, It is looking like we are about 3 more days away from Ike's location.

 **Day 2:** I wake up earlier than the Robins so I get cooking. They wake up as soon as I am finished making breakfast. We pack up and move. Along the way, we see some weird things happening at this point. The bandits are not carrying weapons, rather the weapons are attached to their bodies. We take them down with ease. Then we see other weird things happen as we go. The few people we see all cower in fear. They shut their blinds and secure their doors. We arrive at our next campsite, and once again, Robin (F) cooks while me and the other Robin set camp up. We eat in silence, then we see a few more weird enemies. They are a little tougher, but we defeat them. Then we get in bed. My mind is racing with questions and flashbacks from today's weird events.

 **Day 3 (Robin M POV):** This time my counterpart got up early and cooked. Then me and Will packed up camp and we eat when she's done. We encounter some even stranger things, like animals walking and talking just like people, and inanimate objects also joining in. We know it is because of the dimension we are in. We know the sooner we can find Ike, the better, because then we can all get out of here fast. Once Will returns with Ike, me and my counterpart will use the tomes and we will be approximately 2 days out from Smash Mansion. We hope that Ike is alright, because we are starting to have to check our sanity. This dimension is really skewed. Anyway, we finally find a place that is abandoned and we have lunch. Afterwards, we encounter other weird sites, each one having its own twists. Once we find our camping place, we go through our usual routine. Then we eat, we each share the perceptions of this treacherous wasteland of insanity, then we encounter a few more of the men we saw yesterday.

 **Day 4 (Will's POV):** I get up early to find Robin (M) cooking. I get my things packed up, for I am now going to take the trek from here on out. I double check my provisions, and then I eat my last meal with my comrades till I bring Ike back. We eat in silence. Before I depart, I make sure that they have enough provisions, weaponry, etc. Now I am leaving. I brought a tarp and a bag to sleep in. I also have food, pans, and fire starting equipment. I see more distorted stuff, like lakes being there, then suddenly moving. It's driving me crazy. This journey has made me wearier than I expected. I estimate when I'm about a quarter mile away from where Ike should be. I stop and set my small camp up. Fortunately there are no weird things that happen, then I call it an early night, for I must be prepared for whatever is going to happen tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile back at SM (Samus' POV):** I am struggling to hold on. Ike is dead, and I will never love another. Will, and the Robins went missing, for some reason. Many of the douche bags around here are still celebrating Ike's death. They at first were shocked, then when Bowser and Gannondorf, or should I say: Browser and Gannondork, convinced them that Ike's death was a good thing because it made the competitions easier, they all were happy about Ike's death. I am not doing so good, with them mocking my pain, and Ike's presence no longer here, I don't think I can go on any longer. Ike was my life, now he's gone and there's nothing I can do.

 **At the Operations Room** **(Bill's POV):** There is no way to communicate with them. We can however, track the book, the counterpart of the book is hooked up and we must keep it running until they return. We are currently planning out our actions to get Gannondork and Browser kicked out and possibly imprisoned for their actions.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Chapter 4 coming up.**


	4. The Confrontation

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation. I don't own any affialted content.**

* * *

 **Will's POV:** **T** oday is the day that I find Ike. I am rather questioning whether Ike will be able to identify me, or even want to return with. me. I get some breakfast and I pack my vital things. Then I leave the site and I go into the town (or city as it turns out). It's really unusual, everyone was cowering away from me. Then I pop into a store, and everyone hides from me. I get a drink and go to the register. After waiting a few minutes, I decided that it wasn't worth the wait, after all, he was hiding behind the counter. I put the bottle back and I leave the store. I am greeted by more cowering. Finally something hit my head, and I start blacking out.

 **Later:** My head hurts, and I am sitting, with heavy chains holding me into place. I then look and find that I am in a fairly darkened room. I then hear some footsteps, and brief talk something like, "I think he's awake, get the boss." I then see a cloaked figure, and he wasn't talking to me. They must have a procedure to circle the prisoner, because they were almost all around me. They all looked identical in clothing, telling me that they are organized. Then I see the "Boss" that the guys were talking about, they were all at attention, he then gave a signal, and they stood at ease. Then the Boss stepped into the light and I could see the blue hair, and the jaw-line was unmistakable. I knew who it was. "So, you are another one of OOT, aren't you?" Ike said. OOT _, what could that mean?_ I am still delirious from getting hilted. So I must have spoken my thoughts because Ike said, "Oligarchy of Terror . How do you not know that?" was the inquiry.  
"Well,," I started, "I am not from this area." However, they don't release me.  
"How do we know you aren't lying? We've had your kind before that lie and try to get free." Ike asked, answering my silent question of why I wasn't released. Then one of the lesser men whispered an incantation, and then something weird popped up, and they were all taken aback, Ike not revealing it. "He is clear." was the official ruling given. They immediately release me. Then Ike explains Oligarchy of Terror to me. "The group Oligarchy of Terror are the group that are currently in power, they keep the evil in power, give them guns, and keep the innocent scared. The Police is dismantled, therefore, the good guys are scared, except for us. We are a rebellion of this rule and want to restore the previous form of government. All of them except for me lived here all their lives." _That really explains a lot. I must have looked just like those terror group members that they have plaguing them._ He made no mention to himself, he doesn't know. I know his backstory, and I brought something that would allow him to regain his memory.

 **Flashback (Will's POV):** "Ike will more than likely have no memory of you or his backstory, so me and my counterpart have created this stone that should restore Ike's memory; the identity and memory is inside his brain, however, he can't recall it without help, our guess is when he was transferred to the universe he is in; it caused some amnesia, and it stuck." Robin says as he hands me the glistening stone, I put it in a pouch that will protect it, and I leave them behind. **End Flashback**  
"Ike..." I was interrupted,  
"How do you know my name?" he inquired.  
"I'll explain later, anyways, how do you guys train?" I responded, I really want to help Ike defeat this terror group. "It's interesting you should ask, we are almost ready to launch an attack. Let me show you the room." He leads me to their training and plotting area. They were training already. "Wanna challenge me?" He asks, his tone revealing nothing. The other guys are snickering supposing that Ike will knock me flat. "I accept." using a similar tone that reveals nothing. They are all guessing when Ike will beat me. "We are going to do this using trainers." I look around, they all have stopped fighting and are watching us. He strikes first, I dodge and throw a counter-swing. We go on and on, both of us warding off the others' attack. Once it became clear that me and Ike were equal. They called it a draw. Ike was impressed, and asked, "What's your name?" I tell him and he says, "Will, you are the only one who has not been defeated by me in training. How would you like to be a co-commander with me?" I nod in agreement, then we go into planning. We tweak the plan slightly. The new plan is this rebellion is split into two groups, the first group Ike will lead out and contend with the OOT. Then I will lead the second group out and the enemy will be taken aback because another guy equal to Ike is there and we will be able to defeat them, and finally restore the old form of government to this city. We will launch this attack in a few hours. We now go over weapon inspection.  
 **  
The Final Battle:** We do according to plan. After Ike's group contends for a few minutes, and the OOT leaders are out, I lead my men out, and me and Ike fight our way to the leaders, and some of the men help us reach there. The reaction we wanted from the OOT was what we got, we easily killed the head, and we proceeded to kill every member of the OOT, for they would not be gone until every last member was dead. That was quickly obtained when their leaders, generals, and superiors were dead. None of our men died. We found the old government leaders and restored them to office. I gave Ike the stone, and he was able to recall everything. He explained to his men why he had to go home, then he established someone to lead them and told them to help with law enforcement until everything was under control. He wore his old attire as did I. Then we bought a drink and they didn't cower this time. We then left and went to my camping area. It was getting late, so we quickly made dinner, treated our wounds, then went to bed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the return.**


	5. The Return Journey

**Chapter 5: The Return Journey, sorry for the Wait. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Will's POV:** I got up and our wounds were almost gone. It must be this weird dimension. The sooner we leave, the better. "Ike, when we meet the Robins, we are going to go back into our rightful dimension. However, we will be a few days away from Smash Mansion. You are very much hated now at the Mansion. A lot of people were happy you were gone, especially Gannondork and Browser. They will be shocked, so as always 'prepare yourself'." I tell Ike as we both clean camp up after I cooked. He responds with, "I didn't know I was that inspirational. Yes, I will be prepared. I really miss SM." He has a solemn face. We finished packing up and then we went to find the Robins. We don't encounter any weird things along the way.

 **Ike's POV:** After a while, we stopped, and took a moment to take in some of the last things we will ever see of this place. Then we continue and we meet the Robins. We help them pick camp up, then they use their magic to transport us back to our proper dimension. As they whisper the incantations, a cloud of smoke surrounds us, covering our tracks, then we are brought back to our dimension, and we are greeted by a surprise. "What the heck, it was mid-day when we left, now it's almost dark." Robin says. "It must be one of the weird things that changed during our stay." Will replies. We set up camp and have a light dinner, then we go to sleep. Thoughts suddenly go through my mind about Samus. She probably already has another guy. I was gone for a while, and sometimes, people find comfort through someone else. _Then why do I feel like that's wrong? Why do I feel that she doesn't have another guy she likes?_ These questions keep rolling through my mind. I am finally able to go to sleep.

 **Day 1 (Will's POV):** I wake up and Robin is doing the cooking. While she cooks, me and Ike, who got up just after I did, go for a morning run. As we stop and look at the scenery, Ike asks, "Who all knows about you three's mission?" I explained that only those of us directly involved, and Master Hand knew. We have been gone for nearly a week. Ike also asks, "Was my 'death' really something that almost everyone was celebrating?" This topic is a hard one to address. So we stop, sit on a log and I start to explain, "Quite a few are: Gannondork, Browser, Wario, DeeDee, Browser Jr., other koopa kids, and Wolf are celebrating. Others are celebrating out of fear of what will happen to them if they don't. However, the truly faithful ones, Samus, Zelda, Link, Marth, Roy, Rosalina, Peach, and others among your closest friends haven't given in." We then run back to camp, eat, and get packed up. We find a functional camping spot, then we eat and get to bed.

 **Day 2 (Ike's POV):** This time, I wake up and get cooking. Thoughts overflow my mind. I am starting to wonder if Samus has moved on. I wouldn't be surprised, after all, she may have found somebody else. As these thoughts went through my mind, breakfast was just about ready. I push these unnecessary thoughts out of my head to focus on not burning breakfast. We eat, pack up, and then leave once more. These pesky thoughts are going through my head again. We stop for lunch and then we continue our trek. We figured that it would be better to wait a day seeing as how we will need strength tomorrow. We eat and call it an early night. As we get closer to Smash mansion, I can't stop feeling uneasy about Samus and whether or not she has moved on.

 **Day 3:** The female Robin gets up and cooks for us. We then pack up and are getting ready. William warns us, "The time has come that we are to return to Smash Mansion. We can be assured that there won't be any welcoming party or any welcome issued by some of the Smashers. As a matter of fact, we must be prepared for any out-lash and attack on us when we arrive. We can't be certain that Ike's return will bring happiness, or ours for that matter. Be prepared to unsheathe your weapons should trouble arise." We then leave. (After making a quick stop to drop off supplies, we then continue our journey to Smash Mansion.) Will was right, there was nobody out on account that no one knew that we were returning. Once we entered, we were greeted with an few scowls and disappointed growls. Then Browser, Gannondork, koopa brats, and one of the fatsos (Wario) came charging at me. I unsheathed Ragnell, and sent a strong enough blast to knock them on their sorry butts. Master Hand came in with a security team right after their failed "attack" and they were all in custody. Then Master Hand called for an assembly.


	6. The Return of Ike

**Chapter 6: The Return of Ike. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Master Hand called for an mandatory assembly of all the Smashers. I am dreading the thought of going outside of my dorm. My friends are able to make feel strong enough to go to this meeting. I sit next to Peach and Zelda and Master Hand starts the meeting. "Welcome to the assembly, before we get to the main event, I'd like to welcome the Robins and William back to Smash Mansion from their mission." Everyone applaud to that. Will stepped to the mic and said, "Thank you Master Hand for the welcome and covering for us. Our mission was met with unexpected turnouts, but we came out on top, and completed it." Will then stepped to the side and allowed Master Hand to take the mic and say, "Their mission was one man. They found him and brought him here. Please welcome Ike back to Smash Mansion." I heard some boos mostly from the villain side of the auditorium. Ike came out. I couldn't believe it. My Life was now whole and lit up.

 **Ike's POV:** "I'm back, so too bad to those who wanted me gone so you could win the tournament." I then step away and exit the stage. Will takes me to my room. Marth and Link come and are so relieved that I was really alive. I go in my room, lay on my bed. After a few minutes of resting, I get up and I go to the garden. The peacefulness of the garden allows me to relax and reflect on everything that has happened while I was dead. It also gives me relief. I hear footsteps, feeling slightly irked that my peace was disturbed, I say, "I know you are there." I then hear the footsteps stop.  
"Sharp as ever." the lady behind me says. I quickly recognized the voice. It was Samus. I motion for her to come over. She does so and she looks straight ahead, as I am. "I know that I have been gone, and I know that you thought that I was dead. I am surprised that you are here, for I had figured that you had moved on, found another guy." I tell her as we both stare at the peaceful scenery. She then sighs and with a slight smile says, "Ike, I thought that you were dead. I thought that I would never see you again. I knew that you were the only one who could get in my heart. No other guy could have. You are the only one. I could never love another. You are the only one." She then gives me one of her cute smiles that notifies me that something is going to happen. I look at her with an serious expression and say, "I know you are up to something." She then tries her innocent look. I catch her on it and then she tackles me and starts kissing around my face.

 **Samus' POV:** Upon tackling and kissing Ike, he gives me on of his rare smiles. I embrace him and say, "You still love me too. Your smile says it all." He then looks confounded on how his face had given away what his lips were to tell me. Ike then says, "We better get us a date set up. It's been a few months and a very pretty lady needs to have a date." After setting the date and deciding who else we should ask to join, we split and talk to the ones that we decided. I talk to Zelda, Peach, and Lyn. Ike talks to Will and Finn. Zelda calls Link and asks him, to which Link is available. Mario is available to go with Peach. Lyn and Marth are going as well. Ike notifies me that Will and Finn with Alice and Bonnie respectively will be able to go.

 **Will's POV:** Our mission was officially complete. The court date is set, and Ike will be the key witness of the shenanigans that Browser and Gannondork were up to. There is some other evidence Wario's involvement. Alice must have been sneaking around because her arms were suddenly wrapped around me, a surprise hug from behind. "When did you get here?" I ask her. She giggles slightly and say,  
"You are so cute when you're deep in thought, I can easily open a door and you don't notice." She continues her slight giggles. She then kisses me and says, "I really missed you while you were gone. Life got really boring." She continues to kiss me until I tell her about the date that Ike and Samus had planned. She tells me that she is available and I notify Ike.

 **Finn's POV:** I look for Peebles to tell her about the date. I find her and tell her, she blushes and tells me she would love to go. I notify Ike and then I go out to the garden to reflect on what has happened since mine and PB's transformation. She comes up behind me and gives me a surprise hug. I hug her back and we share a soft kiss. The date is going to be great.

* * *

 **Next Chapter coming Soon.**


	7. Dates and the Courtroom

**Chapter 7: The Date/Court/Next Date. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** I can't go back to sleep. I look at the clock. 5 am. Sounds about right, the mercenary life never leaves you once you are a part of it. I leave without waking any of the others, Will follows me. We go ahead and get all the required equipment packed. I wish I could say it was to battle, but the weapons of war are foods, a grill, boat, skis, and other water sport equipment. Dating still isn't my favorite thing, but because I love Samus, I am willing to go on them. Throughout this experience I have learned one thing very well, life is short, so I am going to get a nice ring and then wait for the right moment, then I will present it to her, and hopefully she accepts. I know she won't swoon for another, but she may, and there is also the possibility that I could actually die. She is my life and I can't stand thinking of putting through that pain again. After the Court I will set up a date with just her, and then I will propose to her.

 **Will's POV:** I help Ike pack up for the date. As we work we talk, "Will, I can't help but feel that I should propose to Samus soon, once we are sealed, she will feel better if I die with the assurance that we could be together someday. It is so relieving." I nod and we go down the check-list that the ladies came up with. "I also am going to propose to Alice. She needs that safe insurance that we can be together forever someday." Once the list is completed, well everything except the food, the time is 6 o'clock and we didn't start loading until 5:30, so we decided to go work out. The rest wake up shortly after and are getting ready for a day at the lake. After a while of lifting, we go get our swimming gear.

 **Samus' POV:** I wake up with the other girls and we start packing the food, as we pack, we talk about all we have been through. Ike and Will suddenly surprise us by Will using his signature entrance. I still don't know how he is able to pull it off. "Coolers ready to go into the truck?" Ike asks, I throw a few more things in and then let the men haul them off. We finish getting our gear and then we get in the Truck.

 **At the Lake:** The men get the boat in the water and beach it so we have some time to unpack. Ike takes off his shirt, and in doing so, reveals his rock-hard abs. I notice a ton of girls starting to stare at Ike. I get slightly territorial, but then realize how childish it was, since Ike loves me. I see Alice in the same boat that I am in. We go out for a bit and Ike does some wake-boarding and skiing. Us girls then decide to go and get lunch set up. The guys stay on shore and play some Frisbee. Once lunch is prepared, Peach calls the men and we all say a prayer then eat. After some volleyball, and more water-sports, we pack up and go back to Smash Mansion so Will, Ike, and Finn will be there for the court case involving GannonDork and Browser: two smashers we thought died in the Explosion, however, just before the explosion, Gannondork cast a spell to get him and Browser that got them out of the building.

 **The Court Room (Ike's POV):** We show up for the trial, Samus and the gals all sit in the audience, Me, Will, and Bill all testify in court. Since I was thought to be dead, my testimony, coupled with the security footage that was taken once I returned, gave the Court enough proof to imprison Gannondork and Browser for life. After the sentence, Me and Will go to the Jewelry Store and get nice engagement rings for our gals respectively. We both split so we could get our dates set up. We are both doing a nice dutch oven meal, then taking a walk, and then we present the ring to them. We will be at different areas of the Mountain so that we don't disrupt one another.

 **Next Date:** I got one of the prettiest ladies in the world hugging me from behind while I cook an pizza inspired creation. We both eat and talk about the future. I give a wink to her. She gives me one of her heart-melted looks and asks in a cute tone, "What was that wink for?" I straighten my face and I respond in monotone, "Oh, nothing." We then finish and go for desert. It is really good. She helps me clean the dutch ovens and then we go for the walk. I put my arm into hers as we go. Her face has a funny look, as if to question, however, she doesn't ask. I then decide that It's time, so I got on one knee, looked up and said, "Samus, you are the love of my life, and you deserve assurance that we will be together forever, so..." I reach in the pocket, pull the case, open it and ask, "Samus Aran, will you marry me?" She looks so shocked and then composes herself with a smile and says, "Ike, I would love to become your wife." I slip the ring on her finger, she then kisses me. After her kiss, we walk back down to our camping site, holding hands.

 **Neutral POV:** Will goes through a similar routine with Alice, except they make a chicken dinner. Ike and Will are now engaged to their girlfriends. Ike and Samus' wedding will be about 2 months away, Will and Alice 4 months away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Chapter 8: Epilouge coming up.**


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Adventure Time.**

* * *

 **Epilogue:** Ike: In the next tournament, which happened before Ike got married, Ike proved that he was still a champion. He had persevered through a lot of different trials and came on top. He and Samus got married, and took their honeymoon in Tellius, specifically Crimea. When they return they will move into one of the couple houses.

Samus: Had borne many griefs and pains. Life almost became worthless, but thanks to the secure complex she was moved into, she was able to be separated from all the other Brawlers other than those who she needed by her side. She also proved she was a champion in the Women's Tier. Once Ike came back, she was so relieved that she didn't have to go on living without the one her heart yearned for. They got married. She enjoys the honeymoon and will enjoy living with her husband.

William: Also proved to the Smash Mansion that he was another champion in the Men's tier. Though misfortune and pain came through a trusted comrade who had betrayed the Operations teams, he persevered. Being separated from Alice was difficult, but Will knew it was necessary in order to find the possibility that an old comrade that was thought to be dead could be found alive. He marries Alice as soon as Ike and Samus get back so they can be the Best Man and the Maid of Honor respectively.

Alice: Life got real boring for Alice with William gone. She had no one to walk with her in the flower garden, she had no one to take on a date. Now that she is reunited with William, and are engaged, they will get married once two important people for this process begins.

Finn: Being a newcomer was a huge honor for him. Once Ike was gone, Finn felt he had lost his mentor, his trainer. He was helping out with Operations to try and get Ike back. He realizes that life can be short so he gets a engagement ring and will ask Bonnie for her hand in marriage.

Bonnie: Bonnie could tell that Finn wasn't himself after Ike's "death". And she couldn't get him out of that funk. Once it was known that Ike had returned, Finn was himself again. She loved the date they had, and took part in Ike and Samus' wedding. She hopes Finn will ask for her hand.

Zelda: Tried her best to help Samus through her low point. She and Link have been taking it slow and she wants Link to propose to her.

Link: After Ike's wedding, he decides that he needs to start getting serious about proposing to Zelda. He must wait though because Ike will be part of his marriage. William will be as well.

Peach: Also helped Samus through a dark pinnacle. She also was sorrowed by Ike's death. It opened her eyes and showed her what could happen. She really wants to get married like Ike and Samus so there will be that assurance.

Mario: Helped Samus in the ways he could. Being part of Smash Mansion's Head Administration has made life really busy for him. He helped with her complex. Ike's death was an eye opener for him too, he realized that life could be cut short and that Peach would be in the same state as Samus if he didn't have some assurance for her that they would be together again...so he is working on finding a way to propose to her.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the story. For the same story but with different twists keep an eye out for my new stories that are SSB specific.**


End file.
